


Most important people in my life

by tigragrece



Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Have wrote this in 2012
Relationships: Antonio Garcia/Jayden Shiba
Kudos: 6





	Most important people in my life

**Author's Note:**

> Have wrote this in 2012

Jayden was feeling a little alone after everyone had left, even if he was with Mentor Ji but he missed his friend and especially Antonio.

He was feeling for him but he doesn't know really well what was these feelings.  
Mentor Ji have told him "You have missed all of this when you were younger, these feelings you have in your heart are the fact that you are maybe falling in love"

But Antonio was far away...

One day he was walking in the city and thought he was dreaming when he saw Antonio fishing like before.  
He was pinching himself and it's wasn't a dream.

"Antonio"

And Antonio has turned his head and he saw Jayden and he smiles at him.  
They were reunited now he was back.

"I thought you were leaving ?" says Jayden

Then Antonio say "I guess I had something else to more important in my life to do first"

"What it is ?"

And Antonio takes the hand of Jayden and link his hand.  
Jayden couldn't stop smiling and then Antonio kiss him "You are the most important and I wanted to say to you that I love you"

"I feel the same, you mean so much to me"

Then Antonio kiss him and they are walking back to the home of Jayden where Antonio say "You were always my priority, I become the gold ranger for be with you and protect you you are more than my best friend"

When Mentor Ji saw they were together he was happy, he knew there something between them. He never said because they had their duty but now they are free.

And later Antonio and Jayden leave together for the fishing trip


End file.
